Diary of the Halloween Princess: A TNAB SideStory
by Mystic Spirit Angel
Summary: Amelia is out so Jack is wandering through his house when he walks by her room and notices something. A diary. Curiosity gets the better of him and decides to take a peak. What on earth will the Pumpkin King discover?


**Hello everyone! As promised, I said I would post a oneshot on my birthday and here it is! **

**Note: This oneshot takes place during TNAB. **

* * *

A tall, slender skeleton in a pinstripe suit with a bat bowtie walked down the long corridor of his home, which resided in a place where only the scariest nightmares become reality. Jack seemed to be lost in thought as he strolled slowly down the hallway. As he passed an open door, something red caught his eye so he walked a few steps backwards until he stood in front of the doorway to Amelia's bedroom. What had grabbed his attention was a small, red book lying on her black silk bed. He glanced behind him down the corridor to make sure that the sorceress hadn't come back yet from her errand, and then quietly snuck into her room. As he sat down on the bed, he picked up the book and noticed something in gold written across the center of it. The word "Diary" was printed in elegant script on the cover. His eye sockets elongated in realization and knew that he should put it back and leave, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Before he could stop himself, he gingerly opened the precious, and very personal, book to the first entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I made a real friend! But he's a skeleton. I know no one would believe me if I told them but I'm really happy! Back at home, no one really likes me for who I am because I'm so weird and mom is always trying to get me to make friends. But anyway, his name is Jack and he's a king! Not like real royalty or anything like that, he doesn't live in a palace. _

Said king chuckled at nine-year-old Amelia's words. He could tell that this was from when she was young, not only by the first couple of lines, but also because her handwriting was scrawl and barely legible. He continued to read the first entry.

_But I don't care about that, he likes me as I am and doesn't think I'm strange at all! What's really exciting is that he's going to teach me magic because apparently in this world I'm a sorceress, just like the costume I'm wearing! I've always wanted to be one since I've always wanted to fly, how cool is that? Well, I'm sleepy so I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight. _

Jack was a little surprised to find that she didn't have any friends back in her world when she was so young, but was also happy that he was able to bring such joy into her life. He flipped a few pages and found an entry about the time when he took her to see Santa Claus.

_Dear Diary, _

_You won't believe who I got to meet today! Santa!!! I'm so happy right now I don't know how to say it! I knew he existed, I just knew it! Ha! I'll show John, Trevor, and Cody a thing or two. They couldn't fool me, no sir-ree! I just made a rhyme! Anyway, I need to tell you about Santa! He's just like in all those story books mom reads. He's a big man with a red coat and a really long white beard! How can someone grow a beard that long? I don't know but he is super nice and said I was always on his nice list and still am! He said he's going to get me something special this year, oh I hope it's that pretty doll I saw at the toy store a few days ago. I wonder what Jack will get for Christmas. I hope it's something he really wants too! We didn't get to talk to Santa for very long because he's a super busy man you know since Christmas is just a few weeks away. I had no idea that all of the elves were that small! They were even shorter than me! Seeing Santa's workshop was really neat! Never in my life did I dream that there would be so many toys in one place! It's bigger than the biggest toy store in the world I'm sure. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life. I really need to get to sleep, but I'm too excited to sleep! You would be too if you just met Santa Claus! Well, I'm going to try anyway, goodnight then. _

Jack smiled at the memory her words brought back. He recalled how ecstatic she was when they had arrived. He laughed as he remembered how she nearly tackled Santa when he had walked out to greet them. Who knew such a small little girl could be so strong? He flipped a few more pages and found another entry from when she was twelve.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I came back to Halloween Town after two years. I really missed this place and Jack and Zero of course. I really think that my bed here is more comfortable than the one at home. But anyway, Jack was really happy to see me! Even though we had kept in touch using our letter system we made, he acted as if he hadn't seen me in years. Well, that is true but you get what I mean. Of course, I was the same way because I missed him so much too. I really wish I could stay here forever but, who would take care of mom and dad? I know they'd miss me a lot as well, the same thing with my friends at school. Living two lives is really a lot harder than it sounds…well I guess it sounds pretty hard so I guess it is as hard as it sounds. But anyway, I don't mind. I love Halloween Town and everyone who lives here, even if I never get over my fear of spiders. Those things are evil I tell you! Mom and dad think I'm crazy for fearing them but I still think that they'll eat me while I'm sleeping. I know it sounds silly but that's what I think. Well I think that's enough for tonight. _

He remembered the day she had returned to her home away from home and how happy he was to see her, even more joyous than she had described. The memory had come and gone so he flipped through the pages of her still barely readable handwriting and found a more recent entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know this will seem extremely weird but I must write down this strange, and very bizarre, dream I had that keeps occurring over and over. _

_I was in Jack's house in a room I've never seen before. The lighting was a beautiful chandelier above my head and one of the walls was lined with mirrors. The room had practically no furniture what so ever. It looked a lot like a dance practice room honestly. I looked at my reflection in the mirrors and saw that I was wearing a black dress that hit just below my knees and flowed out around me just like all of the dresses I love. I also wore the most comfortable black flat shoes I've ever worn! Oh how I wish those were real, it would make singing onstage a lot easier. But anyway, my hair was done up in a ponytail but it was wavy, just the way I've always wanted it to be! As I stared at my reflection, I felt as though I could dance, even though I've never taken a lesson in my life. I twirled around, enjoying the moment when suddenly, floating candles appeared and lit the room as the chandelier above dimmed until it was finally out. There's only one word I can use to describe the mood of the room at that moment. Romantic. Oh how I still feel awkward writing that word because I've never had much luck in the romance department. Getting back to the main subject, I realize that there is no way I could be alone and as if on cue, I heard a voice behind me say:_

"_Good evening, Amelia." _

_I turn around to find out that it was Jack! Jack!!! Of all people! So what do I do? I stutter like a moron when I tried to greet him back. He apologized for startling me and asks the most surprising question of the day, "Would a dance make it up to you?" I felt like I was going to fall over. Somehow, I managed to stay standing, although I felt my face turn beet red. I couldn't believe that he would want to dance with me! Me! But before I realized what I was doing, I nodded my head and placed my hand in his. He pulled me closer and put his hand on my waist as I instinctively put mine on his shoulder…I can feel my face heating up as I write this…I pointed out there was no music so he snapped his fingers and suddenly the room is filled with the most gorgeous orchestra music I've ever heard in my life! And there was no origin. It was as if the music was coming out of no where. But I didn't have much time to think about that because Jack began to lead me in a waltz. _

_The strange thing was that I somehow knew the steps, even though I've never danced before. It was like, with him I knew what I was doing and I felt totally comfortable, not awkward at all! My heart raced and there were butterflies in my stomach, which is happening now I might add. I looked up at him and there was something in his eyes I just can't describe. Even now I'm not sure what it was, but whatever it was, I know it was some sort of strong emotion. _

_Before I knew it, the song had ended and Jack was holding me close, even closer than when we began so, of course, I flushed bright red. He kept one hand around my waist and with the other, snapped his fingers again. A gorgeous black rose materialized in his hand. As I gazed at the beautiful flower, I saw that the thorns had been cut off. He gently held the rose and then placed it in my hair. I felt my face flush a deeper shade of red so I turned my head away so that he wouldn't see. I ended up looking at the wall of mirrors and saw that the black rose matched my outfit perfectly. Then I noticed that Jack also gazed at our reflection and there was that strange emotion in his eyes again. _

_He then gently grasped my chin so that I had to look him in the eyes. I felt my heart begin to race again, just like now as I write about it. He closed his eyes and started to lean down towards me. My mind screamed at my feet to run but I stayed glued in my spot and closed my eyes. Right before…well you know what was about to happen…I woke up! _

At this point, Jack is about as red in the face as Amelia was. He set the book down, though kept a finger in it so as not to lose his place, and was just in total shock. He couldn't believe it! Is that what she _really_ thought of him? Was it something she ate before she went to bed that caused the dream? He quickly buried his would-be nose back into the diary.

_My heart is still racing now just like when I had woken up. I still can't believe the dream! Why did I have it? I don't think of Jack in that way…do I? I don't think I do…Gah! I really shouldn't be even remembering this stupid dream! It's the reason why I've acted like such an idiot around him this past week! I want to talk to him randomly for no reason and I find that I want to be near him! My heart will beat so loud I swear he can hear it! I just can't get him or the dream out of my mind! Oh, and did I forget to mention that when I woke up from that crazy dream, guess who was standing right next to my bed, staring down at me. Jack!!! I felt like I was going to faint! It was just too much for my already confused mind to handle. He had apparently come in to wake me up because I had slept in so late. _

His eyes widened in shock. He had wondered why she acted so strange that morning and now he knew why.

_Oh and to make matters worse, just when I thought this whole ordeal had died down, I had the dream AGAIN today when I took a nap. What is wrong with me!? Is there some sort of poison gas in the air that is making me think such thoughts!? I know that's not a good reason but so far it seems like the only explanation. Well, I need sleep. Badly. I just hope I won't have the bizarre dream again._

That entry was pretty recent so Jack skipped to the last one she had wrote and hoped that she wasn't having such a dream over and over again.

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't believe it. I just don't believe it…I have a boyfriend…no I'm not lying and I'm pretty sure I'm not asleep either, but it's true. I have a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, oh no. My first boyfriend is a VAMPIRE!!! Yeah, I'm not kidding either! A vampire!!! Was I drunk or something and I didn't know it??? I'm scared stiff of vampires! Well, not as bad as spiders but still! They're the reason my personal space bubble is so big! _

_Ok, I took a moment to calm down. Granted, I'm not as scared of vampires as I used to be when I was younger, but I still fear them a little. Oh well, I had better get used to them quick because I'm officially dating one. I think I'm going to fall over from the insanity of this whole thing. Well…he is really hot, not to mention a real smooth talker. And, he can sing! No guy who's ever liked me has been able to sing! And that's one of the top things I look for in the perfect guy! Speaking of, Alucard (that's his name) pretty much fits that profile: Tall, extremely handsome, deep voice, can sing, well-mannered, strong, and actually appreciates me FOR BEING ME! Yes, me. My weird self. Well…he doesn't know I'm human and I don't think I really want to tell him…ever…I don't want my blood sucked out thank you very much. But the thing is…I know it's really, really bad to start off a relationship with a flat out LIE! I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this…but I'll still give it a shot. Part of the reason I agreed to be his girlfriend was so I could get my mind off of Jack. _

_Speaking of! He's totally cool with it!!! I seriously thought he would be angry at me for making such a bone-head mistake! At first, he seemed kind of angry but then his entire attitude did a 180 and he was actually happy for me! What kind of insane parallel universe have I walked into!!?? Whatever…everything is backwards in Halloween Town anyway. You think I'd be used to its strange ways by now wouldn't you? Apparently not! _

_I need sleep, and a lot of it at that. Goodnight. _

Jack was stunned. He couldn't believe that part of the reason she even decided to be with Alucard was because of that dream! Hastily, he put the book down back on the bed, got up, and made his way out the door.

Luck certainly had a funny way of being on his side because the moment he stepped into the living room, Amelia walked up the staircase.

"Oh! Hello Jack!" she beamed up at him as she fully entered the room.

"Erm, hello Ami!" he became a little flustered in fear that she would discover that he had read her diary and discovered her secret, "H-how are you?"

"Fine…" she noticed something odd in his disposition, such as he seemed to stand much straighter and he looked as though he was hiding something. "What have you been up to?" she eyed him suspiciously and put a hand on her hip.

"Me? Oh n-nothing! Nothing at all!" he smiled his signature grin, "I just came down to, uh, to…" he noticed a random book on the small table in front of the couch, "To get this book! Yes, yes." He quickly picked it up, "Well now that I have it, I-I'll be up in my room so, uh, feel free to come up if you need anything!" he stated awkwardly before he hastily made his exit.

"What's up with him?" she asked aloud once he had started up the staircase to the tower. She shrugged and figured that he was just busy with something and had a lot on his mind.

She walked into her room and found her diary out on her bed in plain sight.

"Oh no! I left that out!?" she quickly picked it up, "I hope no one saw it." She blushed a little as she thought of its contents.

She thought for a moment before she decided to sit down on the edge of her bed with the book in her lap and opened it to a blank page. She then snapped her fingers and a black pencil materialized in her hand.

_Dear Diary, _

_My relationship with Alucard, although it's going good, it has done nothing to subdue the feelings I still harbor for Jack. Oh how I wish I could just go back to life before I had that stupid dream and realized the secret feelings I had for him. I don't really know what's got me so attracted to him, even though he does pretty much fit the profile of my perfect guy. _

She paused a moment and blushed furiously before she continued to scratch her scrawl across the page.

_Why do I have such a sick mind? Jack is my friend and I really wish I could just think of him that way and nothing more! But, I have a feeling that it's not going to go away so easily so I guess I'll have to think of something to banish these unwanted thoughts. Maybe I could invent a spell…Nah. I'm no where near strong enough for something like that yet. Oh well, I guess it's just another one of my many problems that remains unsolved for now. Well, I guess that will be it for today then. _

She heaved a sigh and slipped the precious red book underneath her pillows where she always kept it.

"Maybe I ought to get a lock and key for it." She pondered the thought for a moment, but then decided to wave it off. "Nah. Besides, it's not like Jack even knows I have it anyway."

**

* * *

**

Hahaha! Oh the irony XD Hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and check out my stories list again because I've posted another oneshot as a surprise treat for you all! Please review!


End file.
